Along Came a Scarlet Spider
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Naru Uzumaki has been given an assignment for her school news paper, After the Assignment was finished Naru world is turned upside down when she is bitten by a spider that gives her special powers. Not a Crossover but a fusion story, as you can tell is also an AU, meaning no BIJUU! Please read and review.


New story idea. I been hitting a road block for a while with Weasel and the Sorceress, I just came up with this on a fly, and will I hope that you like it. Now for this story to work, I need to place this story in the modern era. Sad I know, but this is a Naruto/Spiderman crossover, and while there are a few stories that work in the Naruto universe this one is more of a fusion story.

This will also be a Female Naruto story. So this maybe the first story where Naru (or Naruko) is going to be Spider-girl or in this case Scarlet Spider. The first Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly). Another change in the story is the fact that not all of the good guys will be good in this one. As a matter of fact, the first Villain in this story is going to be the Lizard, and just wait and see who she is going to be. (That's right, it's a girl.)

The biggest changes will probably the fact that Naru will become a Journalist not only for the School Newspaper, but also for the local Newspaper as well. This story also has a different take on Minato and Kushina. While I believed that they said that Peter's parents where spies in the Spider-man Comics, Minato and Kushina were military soldiers in a war.

Naru's last name will be Uzumaki instead of Namikaze, I just like Uzumaki better. So for this sake let's say Minato took Kushina's last name okay. Konoha is more than likely going to be a city like New York. Since this is a modern story there will be no Chakra or Bijuu in this story, so if you don't like it, than please leave, or stay and enjoy something new for a change.

Warning: Naru will be the only one to have a Gender changed, and she will not be a Lesbian, this means No Naru/Hinata Match up. You still here? Good, leave any question you have and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Well as a famous Plumber once said: Here we go!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I know the rules. I don't own Naruto, or Spider-man. If I did I wouldn't have to pay off my Student loans. Naruto is own by Kishimoto, and Spider-man is owned by Marvel Comic Inc.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Along came a Scarlet Spider.  
Chapter One

_They say live can be a bitch, well I have to agree with them. All my life I was teased, and hated just for being different. How different you may ask, well I wasn't your normal teenage girl. I was smarter than my friend Sakura Haruno. I'm not very pretty and often time the popular girls would make fun of me._

_So why don't I give in depression and kill myself? Well why would I? You see my grandparents have been the source of my happiness they're the ones who get me up in the morning and makes sure that I have a happy life. My Grandfather, is Jiraiya Senju, He married into my Grandmother family when they had married._

_He's a bit of a pervert, but he's loveable and Grandmother keeps him in line. He's a war vet like my father, although I don't remember much of dad. Grandfather is also a great martial artist. I don't know he may have gotten the skills while serving in the war. I never asked him about the war, but I can sometimes see him in the back yard Smoking a cigarette with Grandmother next to him. Speaking of Grandmother, She's cool. Because of her we're never poor, although we're not really rich either. Like Grandfather, Grandmother served in the war as well, but unlike Grandfather she was a doctor, one of the best from what I hear, she single handily saved more lives than any of the other doctors. _

_So you can image my shock when I found out that Grandmother, Oh I'm sorry I haven't told you her name yet have I? Her name is Tsunade Senju. Any ways as I was saying, you could image my shock when I had found out that Grandmother was a doctor at the age of seventeen. She's a beautiful woman, and is the head Doctor at Konoha General._

_So why aren't we rich? Well we're not super rich, but like I said we're not poor either. Both my grandparents have problems; they suffer from Posttraumatic stress disorder or PTSD for short. Grandmother suffers from it because of what happen during the war, I'm not sure of the details, but this is the main reason why she drinks, and is often seen going into gambling halls._

_Grandfather on the other hand suffers a little more than Grandmother. He was in the middle of the war during heavy fire, again, I'm not told any details but it must have been bad. So four times a month they go into therapy to help them though their stress._

_They are both loving and caring grandparents and I would be lost without them. So it has broken my heart to learn that one of them was going to die. I guess I should tell you who I am._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Uzumaki." A young teen about fifteen years old looked up and smiled at one of her teachers. "Yes Mrs. Sarutobi?" She asked. "You did really well on the report you did from the School paper." The teen just shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought it was time to put that bully in his place." Mrs. Sarutobi nodded. "Just be careful Naru." The teacher said. "Don't worry; I'm sure that Kiba had learned his lesson about picking on the freshmen."

Naru Uzumaki, fifteen years old, smart for her age, with long red and blond hair. She was short for her age, stand at about four foot five, she had dark blue eyes but you can't really tell because of the glasses that she wears. Wearing a light blue blouse with black jeans she made her way down the hall to her locker.

"Hello Naru." A Voice came from her left. Looking up Naru had a sudden blush when she came face to face with her crush. "Um, hi Itachi." Naru said slyly. Itachi Uchiha was a seventeen year old senior at the school, and the reason that the Konoha Leaf Ninjas had won so many football games. He had black hair and eyes, wearing a whit tee shirt and blue jeans. He was holding his Konoha team jacket over his should and was looking at her.

"I read your article." He said. Naru just nodded, her blush was still on her face. "Just be careful on the way home." Itachi reached out and moved a piece of hair out of Naru's eyes. Naru couldn't move, Itachi was her crush and here he was talking to her. _Oh shit!_ Naru had thought. She turned around and saw the Itachi fan club. "Anyways, I would like to ask…." Itachi had started but Naru held up her hand. "I'm sorry Itachi, but I have to go." Naru said and had started running down the hall way with a horde of fan girl running after Naru. "Tuff break dude." A Blond said next to Itachi. "Shut up Deidara." Itachi said. He turned around to leave. "Those damn girls just won't take no for an answer." Itachi muttered on his way down the hall. "They're worse than the Twilight fan club." Deidara walked up beside him. "That's because they are the Twilight fan club."

Naru was running for her life, she hated having to talk to those damned girl. "Just leave me alone!" Naru yelled at the girls chasing her. "I don't swing that way!" Naru had turned a corner in the hallway and smiled, jumping up and on to one side of the wall than the next Naru backed flipped over the girls chasing her and stuck out her tongue at them. "You girls suck." Naru said as she saw the girl's crash into a wall. "And so does Twilight."

A few minutes later Naru was standing in front of the editor of the School Newspaper. Naru was looking at a profile that was handed to her. "We would like for you to interview Orochimaru Ekans for us." Asuma Sarutobi said. Naruto looked at him. "I don't know." Naru said. "I don't know if I should trust someone who's last name is Snake backwards." Asuma smiled at him. "Don't worry, besides you're my best reporter." Naru gave him a blank look.

Naru sighed and looked at him. "Has the school made an appointment yet?" Asuma handed her a card. "This Saturday at noon." Naru looked down at the card. "Orochi Co.?" Asuma nodded. Orochi Co was the leading business when it to tech, although rumors have it that the place was going to go bankrupted. "He's able to fit you in, but the window is small, so you'll have to write an article about the place as well."

Naru sighed. "Sir, I don't know if that is a good Idea." Naru said. "I mean sure, I would love to write about the place, but they should keep their secrets." Asuma nodded. "That's fine, just write whatever about the place and talk to a few of the people there." Naru nodded. "Oh and Naru." The teen turned around. 'Be careful, Kiba and his gang are out for your blood." Naru once again nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru back was slammed hard into the wall. Naru while she may be smart, she wasn't smart enough to avoid dark alleyways, on her way home. It wasn't even that late and Naru looked at her attacker. Dark brown hair, check, dark eyes, check, tattoos on both his cheeks check. "Hello to you too, Kiba." Naru said in a cold voice.

"You've been a bad little girl." Kiba said as he grabbed Naru by the shoulders. "Lying in that damn school paper of your." Naru yawned and kicked Kiba in the stomach. "It wasn't a lie you bastard. Kiba stood up and then without warning punched Naru in the jaw. "Now the whole school knows what I am because of you!" Kiba yelled out.

"Kiba, I have nothing against mutant." Naru said as she dodged an attack from the other teen. "My best friends a mutant, it was just the way you were throwing your power around." Naru ducked under Kiba's swing and then kicked Kiba in the back. "Do you think I tried that?" Kiba yelled out. "My own family had thrown me out because of what I am!" Naru looked at him. "I'm sorry Kiba, but you really hurt that young boy." Naru said. She grabbed Kiba's punch. "I was trying to save him!" Kiba had yelled out. Naru ducked once again under Kiba's swing. "The kid was being attacked by another gang." Naru looked at him. Kiba grabbed Naru once more and slammed her into the wall.

This time though that move was fast and it had knocked the wind on of her. Kiba then grabbed her shirt and ripped it open. "You ruined my life; it's time to ruin yours." Kiba once more slammed Naru into the wall, this time it was her head.

Naru was breathing hard, she had lost her glasses when Kiba had slammed her into the wall and judging by the sound of the crunch, Kiba had just stepped on them. Just as Kiba had reached for her belt someone had his hand. "You lay one more hand on her." The threat was unanswered and two sounds hit her ears.

"You!?" Naru hard Kiba yell out. "You're a Mutant too." Naru couldn't see anything. _Damn eyes._ The voice was ruff, but for some reason it sounded familiar too. "Go to this address, they are known to help Mutants." Something must have happen because for a spilt second Naru had blacked out.

It was only a few seconds when she came to, still blind but someone was helping her up. "You okay?" Naru looked up and saw Itachi. Naru nodded although it had hurt her head. "I saw you laying here. Umm here." Itachi said with a blush as he handed her his jacket.

Naru looked down and saw that her shirt had been ripped open. Her blush had darkened as she placed Itachi jacket on. "Thanks." Naru said softly. "Where's Kiba?" Itachi shrugged. "Do you want to call the cops; he may try to rape another." Naru shook her head. "Help me home?" Naru asked softly.

She was probably going to hear the riot act from her grandparents. Itachi carefully helped Naru up, once she was stable enough the two had started walking to Naru's house. "Hey Itachi?" Itachi looked at her. "You were going to ask me something earlier, what was it?"

Now it was Itachi turn to blush. "I was wondering if you would like to go to homecoming with me." He said. Naru eyes had widened. _This has to be a dream_ Naru thought. "Su...re." Naru said. Itachi smiled as they stopped at Naru's house. "I mean you did help me right?" Naru asked. Itachi gave her a look. "That's not why I asked." Naru titled her head in a cute way.

Itachi didn't say anything as he kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful." He said before he had started walking away. Naru sighed. _ I don't believe it!_ Naru had yelled inside her head. Naru looked around her grandparents were out judging by the lack of car in the drive. Naru sighed.

After unlocking the door and then locking it back up after she had gotten in the house, Naru made her way to her room, mostly her own bathroom. Naru looked into the mirror expecting to see cuts and burses not that she could see much of anything at the moment. Looking down Naru saw that Kiba had left some marks on her.

Tears started following from her eyes, she didn't know, she didn't know that Kiba was helping out that little boy. Now that she thought about it more, Naru did see things a little differently.

Flashback: Few days ago.

"Stupid fan girls, and their lame Twilight series." Naru muttered to herself as she walked home from school. She was chased off once more by the Twilight rules everything fan club and Naru had told them that real Vampires would see the series as an insult to them. The club didn't like it and like a lynch mob had started chasing Naru down the halls.

"Hey, he's a Mutie, let's get him!" Naru heard someone yell out. Naru blinked and ran around the corner to see one of her classmates attacking a bunch of boys; one of them looked like Konohamaru, a kid that Naru babysits from time to time. Konohamaru was cured up into a ball and was shaking.

Kiba looked different then he normally does. His hair was longer, he had darker eyes and his hands had claws. Cat like claws in fact and they were shape. Naru noticed that Kiba was fighting another gang that Naru wished that they were off the streets. Naru being the journalist that she was had started writing down what she had thought was happening?

A few days later, Naru had found out that Kiba was expelled from school on the grounds of fighting. Somehow, Naru felt that wasn't the truth at all, sadly the school had a "No Mutant" policy and several Mutants, including Naru two best friends had been expelled. Naru hated the school, Naru knew that Mutants couldn't help who they were, and it was in their genes.

Naru felt bad from what happen to Kiba. She had gone to his house but had found out that the family was moving, what Naru didn't know was that Kiba was forced out of the family and abandon like he was some type of animal.

Present day:

Naru after cleaning up and changed into her home clothing of orange sweats and an orange shirt with blue on the shoulders and across her chest, Naru sat down at her computer and brought up her writing program. She had to do this or she would never forgive herself. Taking out her cell phone she called Asuma's number.

"Hey boss, yeah it's me, listen." Naru started. "I ran into Kiba, and well he was royally pissed off at me, yeah I know, but there's something that you should know." Naru told him on what Kiba had said, Needlessly Asuma didn't like the idea, saying that everyone had the right to make mistakes. "Yeah but he never started that fight." Naru had tears in her eyes. "Isn't the motto of the School paper: Truth before Lies?" Naru listen to see if Asuma was going to say anything.

When he did Naru had a smile on her face. "I know you would agree" Her smile dropped. "That's not fair!" Naru yelled. "Listen…" Naru was cut off. "Fine, I'll write the truth, and then do the interview, but that's it, no more I can't work for a paper that would spread lies rather than the truth!" Naru yelled and hung up the phone.

She hated that school, every last one of them were anti-mutant and made it so that mutants couldn't go to school there. They're argument was that they teach Humans, not a mistake from nature. Naru heard a knock on her window, however when she looked the only thing she saw was a noted that was taped to it. Walking over Naru opened her window and took the note off.

_**Naru, I know things may look bad, but fear not, you have a good heart, and it is in Human nature to make mistake, Kiba is in good hands, he'll have friends to look after him. Take care of yourself, and know that you have a Guardian Angel watching over you.**_

_**Signed by,  
your biggest fan.**_

Naru sat down on her bed; she looked at the letter again and again. That was when Naru heard a knock at her front door. When Naru opened the door she had to look down to see a child about eight years old. "I hate you Big sister Naru." Konohamaru said with his arms crossed. Naru looked down, than she looked up to see the young boy's grandfather, he did not look happy.

"Care to explain this Naru?" He asked holding up the school newspaper. Naru sighed and moved to the side to let the two in. "Please come in, I need to ask Kono a few questions about what happen." Naru said. Hiruzen Sarutobi was a friend to Naru's family and shares the same view that Naru did on Mutants as well. He was an older man in he's earlier sixties but you couldn't really tell.

Like Naru's grandparents, he was also in the war, but retired to help raise his family after the war had ended. Naru lead the two to a couch in the living room and Naru had begun to explain, she asked them to wait a few minutes and came back with a recorder, and had started asking Konohamaru a few questions.

Konohamaru had a great memory for someone his age; he told her that while he was walking home from school he was attacked by a gang that seemed to be all over the place. Naru asked if the gang had a name, and Hiruzen had answered "Akatsuki." Naru nodded and wrote that down as well. Naru had explained that she plans to write the new article as soon as possible if she can get an interview with Kiba.

"But it would have to wait; I have to go to Orochi Co, tomorrow to Interview Orochimaru Ekans." Hiruzen looked at her with wide eyes. Naru looked at him and sighed. "I take it you know him?" Naru asked. Hiruzen nodded. Naru took another guess. "During the war?" Again Hiruzen nodded.

Hiruzen had explained to Naru about the scientific war monger back during the war, and that the only reason that he wasn't in jail now was because there was a lack of evidences and oddly enough witnesses. Naru didn't write anything down though.

"Naru, I think you should talk to your grandparents about moving to a different school" Hiruzen said. "The fact is, Orochimaru himself is a huge anti-mutant supporter and would loving nothing more than to study them." Naru nodded. Then she sighed. "There are not many schools that are willing to let anyone transfer in the middle of the school year; I'll have to wait for summer break.

Shortly after that Hiruzen left. Naru laid down on the couch. The fact that she was almost raped didn't scare her at all, she had let her guard down and it was thinks to someone helping her that things had not gone so bad.

A few minutes after Hiruzen and Konohamaru left her grandparents came home. When Naru told them about doing a school newspaper on Orochimaru they were not happy. Shortly after that Naru had told Tsunade what had almost happen, to say Tsunade was pissed was an understatement. Naru had to stop Tsunade from finding Kiba and rip off his little buddies.

Shortly after dinner that night, Naru had talked to them about changing schools. Tsunade was all for it, Jiraiya was silent for this but he had agreed, a place that hated mutants and wouldn't let them become students were just wrong, although he had heard rumors about a school not far from where they lived that was a school for mutants.

Naru then said good-night to her grandparents and then went to bed. Tomorrow was Friday, the day after that Naru had to go to Orochi Co for the interview, Naru did not like that one little bit. Before falling asleep, Naru wondered if she made the right choice in taking this assignment.

To Be Continued…..

Well there you go the first chapter of my Naruto/Spider-man crossover. Thanks for reading and if you like it please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I will tell you now though, this will also have this universe version of the X-men, and I will try my hardest to figure out if I can put in the Avengers as well. So stay tuned.


End file.
